Why
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: this is my first MerAlex story. It has a little be MerDer,Alex and Izzie and Maddison with a very tine bit GeorgeCallieIzzie and Christina and Lexie Grey.It will be in the K but that might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Mer/Alex story that I hope you guys will like. This is my first story for them so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Grey's**

Meredith has just pulled up to Derek's trailer after leaving Christina alone in her apartment at her request. When she gets to the door she knocks and then walks in. What she didn't expect was to find Derek not alone in bed but with some other girl. Not only some girl but her half sister Lexie. When Derek saw Mer he tried to stop her only to see the headlights of her car drive off.

Alex had just come in the house after the failed wedding when he turned on the light he found George and Izzie naked on the couch. Alex sick from the site that he just ran back out to the car and took off. Izzie ran after him calling his name.

Meredith kept driving till she got to the hospital. When she got there she sat in the car trying to breathe. When she finally clamed down enough she got out and walked to the chief's office when she got there she knocked when she heard the chief say come in she opened the door and the chief looked up to see her with red rimed eyes. "What's wrong?" Webber asked. "I need to leave. Can you please get me a transfer to some other hospital somewhere else?" After Mer asked this Richard knew that something must have happened.

Later on that night Alex met with Webber and asked for a transfer to a different hospital. When Webber heard this he knew something was differently wrong but agreed. So that night Alex got on a plane bound for LA, California. Unbeknownst to him Mer was already there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I have decided that this is differntly going to be a Merlex story so I hope you like it and please keep on R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story as they belong to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I am just playing with them and will give them back as good as new. lol.**

Meredith has been sitting in her hotel room staring out the window. When she couldn't take thinking anymore she got out her cell phone and dialed Mark's cell. "Slone." "Hey." Meredith said with tears in her voice. "Mer? What's wrong?" Mark asked when he heard her voice. "Are you busy?" "No. What's wrong?" "I'm staying at the Hilton. In room 312 can you come over here to talk?" Mark wrote the hotel name and number down. "I will be right there." Mark said as he hung up. When he went to get changed he turned to the women in his bed. "Why is Meredith out here?" Addison Montgomery asked. "I'm not sure but she sounded upset on the phone." Mark said as he kissed Addie and then left and headed for Mer's hotel.

Alex had just woken up to the sun shinning. He had come into LA late the night before and he had only sleepted maybe 3 hours if that. Alex took a shower and then took off to LA General Hospital to meet the chief and get the feel of the hospital.

Derek Shepherd had just arrived to Settle Grace and right away went looking for Meredith. He had to talk to her and explained about what she had seen and prayed that she would forgive him and take him back. When he couldn't find her he went to the chief to see if he knew where she was.

Izzie Stevens went into the hospital looking for Alex. She had to talk to him but he was no where to be found. Izzie went to the Chief's office and knocked on the door when she opened the door she found Derek there as well. "Good you are both here so I only have to say this one time. Meredith and Alex have asked to be transferred. For reasons I know you both know why. I will not tell you where they are. When and if they want you to know then they will call you. Now both of you go to work." The chief said as he got back to his paperwork.

As soon as Mark gets to Mer's door he knocks. When the door opens and Mark sees how blood shot and red rimmed her eyes are he knew that something big had happened. Mark took her into his arms as he shut the door and let her cry on his shoulder.

Addison was up on the Neo-Natal floor going over a patient's chart when she heard her name when she looked up she saw the Chief coming over to her with a new Dr. "Hey Chief, What's up?" "Dr. Montgomery, we have a new Resident that is going to be starting in a couple of days and he will be working with you." The Chief told her. When Addie final saw who it was she couldn't believe it. "Alex Karev, I'm surprised." "Dr. Montgomery, how are you?" "I'm surprised. With you being here." Addison said as she took her glasses off. Alex just nods his head. The Chief seeing that they already know eachother left them alone.

When Meredith finally clamed down Mark took the chance to find out what was wrong. "Can you tell me what happened?" Meredith pulls away and nods her head yes. "Last night I had gone to Derek's trailer to talk to him but when I got there I found him in bed with another girl, but it wasn't just any girl be Lexie Grey. Thatcher's oh-so perfect daughter." Meredith said with tears in her eyes. When Mark this he couldn't believe it. Mark just sits next to her and pulls her back into his arms.

Addison and Alex were sitting outside drinking coffee when Addie turned to him and looked at him. "I thought you had realized what you wanted. What happened?" "I'm not George O'Malley." "What do you mean?" Addie asked confused. "I got home last night from the wedding ready to tell Izzie everything when I found her and George going at it on the couch." When Addison heard this she couldn't believe it.

Derek was sitting outside think when he found a shadow standing over him. When he looked up he saw that it was Lexie. "Morning. I missed you this morning." When Derek heard this he saw the Chief watching them with an angry look on his face. "I have to go check on a patient." Derek said as he got up and left Lexie standing there.

"Did you find Alex?" Izzie heard from behind her. When she looked up she found George standing there with a worried look. "I can't find him." "What do you mean you can't find him? He has to be around here." George asked confused. "I mean just what I said. Both him and Mere are gone. They asked for a transfer and left." Izzie said and left George standing there with a surprised look on his face.

**This is my first try at a Merlex story and I hope I can make them sound and look good. Please review and let me know how I am doing with this story or if I should never write a Merlex story again. lol. Remeber that my couples are Merlex, MerDer, AlexIzzie and Maddison. I love Izzie and Derek both and I find it very hard to write them like this but I have to for the sake of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in this story.**

It has now been a week since Mer and Alex moved to LA and Meredith hadn't really left her hotel room except to go have coffee with Mark. Alex had not really left his room either. Little did either of them know they were both staying at the same hotel.

Derek and Izzie have been measurable for the last week not knowing where Alex or Meredith are. They have been calling their cell phones but they won't answer them.

Meredith had just walked out of the Chief's office and was heading toward the Resident's locker room when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Meredith said. "That's alright." When she heard the voice she couldn't believe it. "Alex?" Alex lifted his head and had a surprised look on his face. "Mer, what are you doing here?" "I'm working here now. What about you?" "I decided it was time for a change." Alex told her. "What about Derek? Did he come with you?" Meredith got a sad look in her eyes. "I'm not with Derek anymore. He cheated on me." Alex couldn't believe what he had heard. "I'm sorry Mer. He didn't deserve you anyway." She nods her head. "Thanks Alex." "Sure." Alex said as he held the door open for her to go in.

Mark was standing at the nurse's station looking at a chart when Addie came up to him. "Hey." Mark looked at her and smiled. "Hey baby." Mark kissed her. "How is Meredith doing?" She asked after they pulled back. "Not too good. I can't believe Derek would even cheat on her let alone with Thatcher Grey's daughter." Mark told her mad at what Derek has put Mer through. Before Addie could say anything Mer came up to them with Alex with her. "Dr. Slone, I'm on your services now." When Mark heard this he smiled at her. "You chose Plastic's instead of Neuro?" Meredith smiled. "Yes." Alex just laughed. "Who would have thought that Mer would be Plastic's and I would be Neo-Natal?" Alex said as everyone laughed.

Derek saw Christina at the nurses' station and walked right up to her. "Dr. Yang, can I have a moment?" Christina rolled her eyes when she heard his voice. "What can I do for you Dr. Shepherd?" Derek blows out a breath. "Do you know where Mer is?" "Yes I do and no I won't tell you. I have patient's to see." Christina said as she took her files and walked away leaving Derek standing there staring after her.

Izzie saw Bailey coming out of a patient's room and walked up to her. "Dr. Bailey, do you know where Alex is?" Bailey just looked at her. "No." "Dr. Bailey please." "Izzie begged. "I don't know where he is and that is the end of this talk. Am I clear?" "Yes."

At lunch Mer and Alex were sitting together talking when Mark and Addie came into the room. "I think they would be cute together. Don't you think?" Addie asked Mark looking at Alex and Mer. "Sure. But don't you think they need to get over what Izzie and Derek did to them before we set them up?" "I think for them to get over Izzie and Derek they need to move on, but if we just do things as a group for a few weeks then maybe they will see it themselves." "Alright. That is an idea I can get behind." Mark said as he gave Addie a smirk.

"You know I think we are being watched." Alex told Mer when he saw Addie and Mark at the door watching them. "I don't know if I want to know what they are up to." Mer said laughing. Alex laughed too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story only the idea. Everything else belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC.**

**AN: Sorry guys that it has been a while since I have updated this story but I hope you like the updates you get today and please leave me reviews so I know how well I am doing with Merlex. Thanks.**

It has now been a year and Alex and Mer have been dating now for 6 months. They are really happy and have been close to Mark and Addison and people are now starting to refer to them as the Fab 4. Alex was just coming out of the elevators when he saw Meredith standing at the nurses' station. He walks up behind her and sees that she is looking over a patient's chart. Alex puts a hand on either side of her body trapping her against the counter with his body and starts to kiss her neck. "Hey baby." Mer said as she leaned into his chest. "Hey. I was just thinking about you." Alex said into her neck. "You were huh? What were you thinking about?" She asked with a giggle. "I was thinking about how hot you were last night and this morning in bed." Mer just laughed as she turned around in his arms and smacked his chest lightly. "Is that all you can think about Dr. Karev?" They both just laughed. "With you always."

"I know where they are." A voice behind Derek said. When he turned around he found Izzie was standing behind him with a smile on her face. "Where?" "LA." "LA? Who's in LA that they both know?" "Mark and Addison." Was all got to say before Derek took off down the hall.

Mark was sitting in his office when his phone rang and he answered it. "Slone." "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was there?" The voice on the other end yelled at him. "How did you find her Derek?" Mark asked rolling his eyes at the phone. "It doesn't matter how I found her. The only thing that matters is that I did not thanks to you." Mark was now starting to get mad at him. "And why did she leave and not tell you huh? I'll tell you why, because you are a jerk who went and slept with her half-sister." He said as he hung up on a stunned Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in this story. They belong to Shonda and ABC.**

Mark and Addison are sitting in their bedroom talking about what had happened at the hospital. "I need to warn her. I can't just have him show up and ruin everything she has worked so hard to overcome this last year." Mark said angry with Derek for doing this yet again. "She's changed a lot in the last 6 months. Hasn't she?" Addie asked. "Yea. She's not so dark and twisty anymore." Mark told her.

Mer and Alex are lying in bed enjoying the quit when Mer lefts her head up to look at him. "Is everything alright?" Alex looks at her and smiles. "Yea. I was just thinking." "About anything interesting?" Alex smirked at her as he watched her draw patterns on his chest with her finger. "It's not something I can tell you about. I have to show you." She just laughed as Alex rolled her over so that she was under him and then pulled the sheet over their heads so all you can hear is her laughter that quickly turned into something else.

Derek was on his way to the chief's office but ran into Lexie instead. "Dr. Shepherd." "Dr. Grey." Derek said as he walked right past her and into Richard's office. "I know where she is." When Richard heard this he just looked at Derek. "What I want to know is why did you send her to Mark of all people?" Derek said angry that Richard would do that to him.

Izzie is about to try Alex's cell again when she hears someone behind her. When she turns around she finds Callie standing there. "What have you done to George?" Izzie was now getting annoyed. "What are you talking about?" Callie just rolls her eyes at her. "I mean that he is walking around like he just lost his bestfriend." "I don't have time for one of your everyday meltdowns." Izzie said as she pushed past her and left her standing there with her mouth open.

Alex is watching Mer sleep when she feels his eyes on her. "What are you thinking about?" When Alex heard the voice he just smiled. "I was thinking about us." "What about us?" she asked as she rolled over and smiled up at him. He got a serious look on his face. "I know we haven't been together that long but I do know I love you." Mer had tears in her eyes. "I love you too Alex." "That's good." He smiled as he got out of bed and then got down on one knee. Her eyes got big when she realized what he was doing. "Will you marry me?" Alex asked with hope in his eyes. Mer couldn't say anything at first cause she was crying so hard but somehow she found her voice and she gently touched his face as she smiled. "Yes." She just fell into his arms as he just smiled as he held her closer to him. "When do you want to get married?" He asked as he pulled back from her a bit to look into her eyes. "I want to tell Mark and Addie first and then let's do it." Mer smiled with tears of joy rolling down her face. "You got it but first." Alex said as he picked her up and put her on top of it. He got up on top of her and started to kiss her neck as she moved her head to the side to give him more of her neck.

Mark and Addie where sitting at the kitchen table when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mark said as he walked to the door and opened it to find Mer and Alex standing there. "Hey guys. What bring you by?" Mark asked as he pulled Mer into his arms. "Actually we need to talk to both you and Addie about something." Mer said with a hug smile on her face as she pulled back from Mark and back into Alex's arms. "Well here I am. What's up?" Addie asked them. "How would you guys like to go to a wedding this afternoon?" Mer asked with a huge smile on her face and held her hand out for them to see the ring Alex just brought her before they went to see Mark and Addie. Mark just smiled at them and shook Alex's hand as Addison pulled away from Alex to get a better look at the ring on Mer's finger.

"That is where she wanted to go." Richard told Derek with a look that says not to mess with him. "I'm going there and I'm going to get Mer to take me back and to prove to her that it is her that I want and no one else." Derek said and then left before Richard could say anything else.

"Alex, please call me back. I need to explain what you saw." Izzie said when she got Alex's voice mail again.

"Derek knows where she is." Mark told Alex as they watched their girlfriends talking away about what Mer wanted to wear for the wedding. Alex just turned to look at Mark. "How do you know?" Alex asked. Mark just sighed. "I got a call from him last night when I was in my office." Alex just nods his head and looks back at Mer. "We have to tell her." Mark said with as sigh as he looks at how happy Mer is. "Yea. I know." Mark looks at Alex and can see how scared he is. "She loves you man." "I know. I just don't want her hurt again. I can understand how Derek feels. If Mer had just taking off and I didn't know where she was I would stop at nothing to find her too." Alex told Mark as he looked at him and then back to Mer. "I know you would but the difference between you and Derek is that she chose you and she loves you. Derek has hurt her very much but you helped to heal her and you are a big reason she isn't so dark and twisty anymore. Don't worry we won't let him hurt her every again." Mark told Alex as he patted him on the shoulder.

"So what kind of dress do you want?" Addie asked Mer. "Nothing too fancy. I just want a nice, simple dress." Mer said. "He loves you. I thought when I saw either of you guys again you would be with Derek and he would be with Izzie." Addie told her. "Funny what a year could bring huh? This time last year I thought Derek was the one person who would never hurt me again. Now I look at Alex and I can't imagine what my life was like before him. I love him so much Addie that the thought of never being with him hurts so much. I know he loves me I'm just scared and waiting for that other shoe to drop." Mer said as she looks over at Alex and Mark.

Derek walked into the hospital lobby with is big on his shoulder and now in his street cloths. "Why do you ignore me Derek?" When he heard her voice he just rolled his eyes. "Why? Because of you I made the worst mistake of my life. I have spent the last year trying to find Mer and now that I have I am going to where she is and I'm not coming back unless she is with me." Derek said as he headed for the door only to hear his name when he looked up he found Izzie running up to him. "I'm coming with you."

"Mer, there is something we need to talk about before we can get married." Alex said as he sat down next her while Mark sat next to Addie. "What's wrong?" She asked with fear in her eyes. "Derek found out where you are." Alex said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. She just sat there for a minute and then turned to him. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me now?" She asked with tears in her green eyes. "No! I just wanted to make sure that this is still what you wanted." "It is Alex." Alex smiles and nods his head. "Alright then. Come on we have a wedding to get to." Mark and Addie smiled as they all got up to go to the courthouse and the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own anyone.**

Derek and Izzie have just landed in LA and where on their way to find mark and Addison. They didn't even stop at a hotel and change. They stopped at the hospital first and found out that they had the day off and also got their address. They headed back to the car and headed for Mark and Addie's place little did they know that they where about to have their lives blown up in their faces.

"I can't believe you are really a Karev. You are no longer a dirty mistress." Mark told Mer as he hugged her when they got back to the apartment. Mer just laughed. "Yea. Now all that needs to happen is you and Addie need to get married." Mark just rolls his eyes. "Married less then an hour and already you are trying to marry me off." She laughs. Just then her cell rings when she looks at the caller id and sees that it is Christina's number. She answers the phone and goes into the kitchen.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Addison asks Alex as he watches Mer go into the kitchen. "Wonderful." He says as he turns back to Addie with a smile on his face. Just then there was a knock on the door. Mark walks over and opens the door to find Derek and Izzie standing there. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Mark yelled. When Alex and Addie heard Mark they came to see what was going on. When Izzie saw Alex she ran to him. "Thank god I found you. What you saw between George and I was a mistake." Alex just stares at her but before he could respond Mer came into the livingroom as she is saying bye to Christina. Just as she hangs up she saw Izzie and Derek. "Thank god I found you Mer." Derek said as he pulled her into his arms. When Alex saw this he got mad. "Get off of my wife Shepherd!" Alex yelled as he pulled away from Izzie and pulled Mer behind him. "What the hell are you talking about Karev? Meredith isn't married to you." Derek said as he got into Alex's face. "Yes I am." Mer said from behind Alex. When Derek and Izzie heard this they couldn't believe it. "What the hell Mer? Maybe Derek was right you would sleep with anyone no matter who you hurt!" Izzie yelled at Mer. "Shut up Izzie! You have no room to talk. You were sleeping with George, who is by the way married when I found you. I am not dating you anymore. I have a right to be with whoever I want and I chose Mer." Alex told Izzie with fire blazing in his eyes.

A few weeks later Meredith was standing in the elevator on the way up to the Neo-Natal floor when the doors opened to reveal Derek on the other side. "Dr. Shepherd." "Dr. Grey, or have you changed it to Karev?" Derek asked snidely. Meredith rolled her eyes. "It's Grey-Karev now." Derek just turned around and hit the stop button. When the elevator stopped Mer jut got angry. "What the hell Derek?" "This is the only way I can get you alone. What happened to us Mer? It was suppose to be us married not you married to Karev." Derek told her. "I thought we would be too Derek but something happened to us and then I went to talk to you about it only to find you in bed with her. I moved out here and find Alex out here too. One thing led to another and we fell in love and I hate that this hurts you and Izzie but I am not going to regret marrying Alex." Meredith told him and then she reached behind him and hit the start button an when they got to the floor she stepped out and left Derek standing there watching her walk away from him with a sad look on his face.

Alex is standing at the nurses' station looking at a patient's chart when he felt someone come up beside him. "How could you marry Meredith Alex?" Alex just closed the chart and turned to face Izzie. "I feel in love with her that's how." "You never told me you were interested in her before." She told him. "Nothing happened till about 6 months ago. I love her and she loves me. I'm sorry you are hurting. I never meant to hurt you but I am not sorry that I fell in love with Mer or that I married her and I never will be." With that said Alex picked up his chart and walked away leaving Izzie starring after him with tears in her eyes.

That night Meredith is lying in an on-call room staring up at the ceiling when the door opened and in walked Alex. "Hey. You alright Babe?" When Mer heard his voice she smiled. "Yea. I just ran into Derek in the elevator. I hate how much this is hurting him and Iz." Alex nods his head. "I know. I just ran into Izzie." Alex said as he climbed into the bed right behind her and pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Mer." "I love you too." Mer said as she cuddled more closely to his body with hers and closed her eyes.

Izzie is walking down the hall when she sees Addison talking to a nurse. "Dr. Montgomery, do you have a minute?" She asked when she reached Addie. "If you could check on Mrs. Leroy in room 1982 and let me know of any changes." Addie told the nurse after she closed the chart and handed it to her. "Right away Dr. Montgomery." The nurse takes the chart and walks away leaving Addie alone with Izzie. "What can I do for you Dr. Stevens?" "It's about Mer and Alex."

Derek is sitting on the stairs starring straight ahead when someone sits next to him. Without looking next to him he knows who it is. "I've really lost her haven't I?" Derek asked with tears in his eyes. Looking over at Mark and back at the wall a head of them. Mark just puts his hand on his shoulder but doesn't say anything as they both just sit there.

"What could you possibility have to say about Mer and Alex?" Addie asked Izzie after they walked into her office and shut the door. "He doesn't love her." Izzie said as if it was the most noticeable thing. Addie rolls her eyes at Izzie. "What do you know? You must love to break up marriages huh? I mean first George and now you want to ruin Alex's marriage to Mer. I mean what is with you that you have to have everyone as sad as you?" Addie yelled at her. Izzie just keep on staring at Addie surprised at first by her outburst and then just kept on saying how Alex doesn't love Mer over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know that some of you guys would like a chapter about this story that would show what happened in the last year but the thing is that it is hard for me to just write a new chapter in the middle of this story when it is already done so I might write a sequal that shows that last year but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy this story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story.**

About a month later Meredith is waking up in bed alone. When she gets up she picks up one of Alex's shirts off of the floor and puts it on before she went into the other room. A few days after they got married Mer and Alex moved into a penthouse that was a floor up from Mark and Addie's. When she got into the livingroom she found Alex starring out of the window. Mer walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Hey." She says kissing the back of his neck. "Hey baby. What are you doing up this early?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hands that were on his chest. "I should be asking you that same thing. We don't have to work today so how come you are out here starring out the window?" He just turned around in her arms and pulled her further into his body. "I was just thinking about how much I love you. I am so glad that you are my wife an would not change our life for a second." "Me neither." Mer said as she smiled up at him and then leaned up and kissed him.

Mark is sitting in his office going over some paperwork when he hears a knock and says come in. When he looks up he sees Derek walking in. "Do you have a minute?" Mark puts his pen down and nods his head. "Sure. Come on in." Derek walks in and sits down in the chair in front of his desk. "I need to know something and I need you to tell the truth." Mark seeing how serious Derek is just nods his head yes. "Does Alex love Mer? I don't mean maybe or kinda love her either. I mean love her to the moon and back, or the kind of love that makes you want to die if she is not with him kind. Cause she loves him. I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. It's the way she use to feel about me. If he does then I will back off and let them be but if there is even a tiny chance that I could still stand a chance then I need to take it." Derek says to Mark with fear in his voice and hope in his eyes. Mark knew this was going to hurt him but he needed to know the truth so he could try and move on. "Yes. Alex really, really loves her." Derek just nods his head and looks down at his hands with tears in his eyes. "I blow it Mark. I sleepted with Lexie and I don't even know why I did it. Because it was the most stupid thing I could possible do and I regretted it the moment it happened. I lost the only women I have ever loved or will ever loved and now the only thing I can do is let her go and be happy like she deserved to be with another man. A man I really hate right now but I also am happy that he is here because he has made her happy." With that said Der got up from the chair and walked out of the office leaving Mark to watch him go with a sad look on his face.

Izzie was standing at the nurse's station watching Meredith and Addie laughing about something. She could see Mer's ring and she couldn't stand it. "She doesn't deserve him. She will only hurt him. I will get him back and make him see that I'm the one he belongs with." Izzie said to herself.

Addie and Mer were standing at the nurse's station talking when Addie saw Izzie watching them and then walk away. "Has Dr. Stevens been causing any problems for you and Alex?" When Mer heard this she looked up surprised. "No. Why?" "Because she was just watching us and she had such an angry look on her face. I just want to make sure." Addie told her as she smiles at Mer.

Alex is sitting in the lunchroom eating lunch when Izzie comes over to his table and sits down across from him. When Alex saw this he just rolls his eyes at her. "What do you want?" "I'm hurt Alex. Why do I have to want something to come and sit with you?" She asked with a hurt look on her face. Alex feeling guilty just nods his head no. "Ofcourse not. Ho have you been?" She smiles at him. "I've been alright. I know I didn't take the news of you and Mer good but I want to make it up to you guys. I want to take you guys out for drinks. You know to celebrate your marriage." When Alex heard this he just looks at her. "I don't know Iz." "Oh come on Alex please. I want to make it up to you guys." "Let me check with Mer and see what she says and then I will let you know." Just then his pager goes off. He looks down and sees it is a 911. "I have to take this." He said as he got up to go. Izzie just nods her head. As he walks away Izzie smiles. "Sorry Mer but it is time that Alex come back to me."

That night Mer was lying in bed reading a medical book when Alex came into the bedroom after just getting out of a long surgery. "Hey baby. What are you still doing up?" He asked when he saw still up and went over to the bed and kissed her. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would catch up on some reading." She said as she kissed him. Alex just smiled and then went and took a shower.

Derek is sitting at a bar across the street from the hospital when Izzie sat down next to him. "Dr. Shepherd." "Dr. Stevens." Derek said as he drank his beer. "I am going to win Alex back." She said with a smile. Derek just looked at her and then back at his drink. "He loves Mer and makes her happy." Izzie just rolls her eyes. "This time last year he was at the house wanting me back. You don't just get over a love like that not that fast." "You do if they break your heart one too many times." "So you are telling me that you are going to just let Mer go just like that." She asked him. "I will do whatever makes her happy even if that means that I have to step a side and let Alex have her. I don't want her hurt or sad. I love her that much. Maybe you should try it." He said as he throw some money on the bar and left leaving Izzie there watching him walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone.**

The next morning Alex is just waking up when he looks over and sees Mer is still sleeping. He watches her with love in his eyes. Just then she wakes up and sees him watching her. "Hey." "Hey." She says smiling at him and kisses him. When they pull back Alex had a smile on his face. When she sees his smile she just laughed and hit his chest. "You have a dirty mind Dr. Karev." She goes to get up but he pulls her back down under him. "I show you a dirty mind Mrs. Karev." He kisses her and Mer pulls the cover back over their heads and all that could be heard is Mer's laughing.

Derek is walking out of the elevator when he sees Addie walking toward him. "Addison, can I talk to you for a minute?" When Addie saw the look on his face she knew it was something big. "Sure. Why don't you come to my office and we can talk there." Derek just nods his head and they both go to her office.

Mer and Alex are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Alex looks at her with a serious look on his face. "Hey babe, what's up?" "I have to tell you something but I'm not sure how to tell you." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Pull the bandage off." She said as she squeezed his hand tighter. "Izzie sat down at my table yesterday. She wants to throw us a party to celebrate our marriage." Mer looked down at the table. When He saw this he pulled her around the table and on to his lap. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Do you still want to be with her?" "What? No. I love you and I don't want anyone else. I only want you." He said with tears in his eyes. When she heard this she turned around so that she was facing him with her back against the table. When she saw the tears in his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. When he saw the smile on her face he just smiled back and pushed her hair back behind her ears and pulled her into a kiss that got passionate by the minute. When the need for air got to great Mer broke the kiss and got up. After she got up Alex watched as she smiled at him with swollen lips and he watched her with lustful eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head and headed for their room. He jumped up and ran after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone**

Derek is sitting in front of Addie's desk with his head in his hands. Addie just sat there waiting for him to talk. "I hate this feeling of knowing that because I was stupid I hurt Mer and lost her. I get that she is happy and in love with Karev and I won't do anything to take that away from her but Izzie Stevens is another story." When Addie heard this she got worried. "What do you mean?" Derek finally looked up at her. "Dr. Stevens approached me last night at Kelly's bar and told me she is going to win Alex back. I don't want Mer hurt so I wanted to warn you. If he loves her half as much as I think Mer loves him then he won't do anything but if she thinks he has she will react to that and it usually involves a bar and inapporate men. Watch out for her alright?" When she nods her head, he just gets up and walks out of her office.

Mer was heading down the hospital hall. She was tired she had just gotten done with a 3-hour surgery and all she wanted to do is sleep. When she opened one of the on-call room doors. When she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the bed was Alex and Izzie and they were doing anything but sleeping. When they looked up and saw Mer Alex's heart dropped. "Mer, wait! It's not what you think." Alex said as she backed out of the room with tears in her eyes. Alex watched as Mer left and then turned to Izzie. "What the hell were you doing?" He yelled at her. Izzie just smiled at him as she walked back to him in nothing but her black bra and underwear. "Now we can be together." "I don't want you! I want my wife!" Alex told her with anger in his voice. "Well now she won't want you!" She said with angry in her voice. "You are a bitch and you better stay away from me and my wife." He said as he stormed out of the room leaving her standing there starring after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone**

Mer was running down the hall blinded by her tears when she bumped into someone. When she looked up she found that it was Mark who was talking with Derek. "Hey, kid. What happened?" "I just found Alex and Izzie together in an on-call room and she was only in her bra and underwear hanging all over him." Mer said as she fell into Mark's arms crying. Mark held her as he looked at Derek. When he saw Derek's eyes go darker Mark knew Derek was pissed and was going to confront Alex. "Derek…" Mark said but it was too late as he was already on his way down the hall.

Alex ran into Addie when he was looking for Mer. "Have you seen Mer?" "Not lately. Is something wrong?" Addie asked him. Just before Alex could answer he was turned around and then punched out. "Derek, what the hell is the matter with you?" Addie asked as she looked up from Alex to see Derek standing there shaking his hand out. "He's cheating on Mer with Izzie!"

Mark had finally managed to clam Mer down. "I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt." Mark smirked at Mer as he rubbed her back. "That's alright. It just means I have something to show all those girls that I can be a good shoulder to cry on." "You better not let Addie hear you say that." Mer said with a small smile on her face. "Mer, thank god I found you." When Mark and Mer heard the voice they couldn't believe that she would actually have the gall to look for Mer let alone talk to her.

"What are you talking about Derek?" Addie asked as she looked from Derek to Alex and then back to Derek. "Mer found Mark, who was talking to me, and she was in tears. Mark asked her what happened and she told him about how she found loverboy here in an on-call room with Dr. Stevens and she was all over him in nothing but her bra and underwear." Derek said with fire coming out of his eyes. Alex looking angry yelled. "I bet you had something to do with this!" "I wouldn't do that to her again. I love her, which is why I let her go. I thought you loved her but I guess I was wrong!" Derek yelled right back getting into Alex's face not caring if he was a wrestler in collage or not.

"What the hell do you want?" Mer said as she got in front of Izzie with fire in her eyes. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you had to find out about Alex and I that way. We love eachother and I hope you will not try and stand in our way and let us be happy." "I'll show you happy!" Mer said as she hit her and knocks her right on her backside. "You just couldn't stand that I was happy with Alex huh Iz? You have ruined everyone's marriage. First George and Callie's and now mine." When Izzie heard this she just looked up at her shocked and then got mad. "I guess you would know about that huh? I mean you did pick up a married attending in a bar and then had an affair with him for weeks." She said, as she got into Mer's face just then Mark got in front of Mer and right in Izzie's face. "I would back up if I were you Dr. Stevens."

"I didn't cheat on her." Alex said as he backed up and sat down on the floor. "What are you talking about Karev?" Derek looked at him confused. Alex looked from Derek to Addie to Derek again. "I went to the on-call room to sleep the next thing I know Izzie is there in nothing but her bra and underwear. She kissed me but I pushed her off of me just as Mer came in and you know the rest." When Derek heard this he knew Alex was telling the truth. "She planned this and we fell for it." "What do you mean?" Alex asked. "She told me last night that she was going to do something to break you and Mer up. I didn't think she would work this fast." When Alex heard this he got even madder at Iz. "We have to find Mer before Iz does and makes it worst." Alex said. They took off to where Derek left Mer and Mark.

"What are you sleeping with Mark too?" Izzie said surprised Mark was standing up for Mer. "Believe it or not Izzie I don't sleep with other men. I love my husband and maybe if you where happy for George and Alex for finding love they would still want to be your friend." "You will never be anything but a bar room slut." Just then Izzie heard a voice behind her. "Don't you ever call her that again!" When Izzie heard this she turned around to find Alex, Addie and Derek standing there. "You set me up and played with my marriage!" "What are you talking about?" She said trying to play like she didn't know what he was talking about because she knew her plan was done. "You told me you had a plan and wanted me to help you with it." Derek said. Just then Izzie found Addie in front of her. "I am going to the chief and have you removed from my teaching." "What?" She asked not believing this was happening to her. "It won't work Dr. Stevens. I wanted to be your friend. I even convinced Mer to let you throw us a party and it was for nothing. I never want to have anything to do with you again." Alex said as he looked from her to Mer. Mer just walked over to him and hugged and kissed him as Izzie ran off in tears. "I'm sorry." Mer told him with tears rolling down her face. "I know." Alex said as he smiled at her and wrapped away her tears and then leaned down and kissed her and hugged her close to him. Alex smiled cause he knew that his marriage was the one thing that he would always have and him and Mer would last for the rest of their life's and always be as happy and in love as they are right at that moment.

**I have finshed this story now and I am starting an new Grey's story that is my take on season 2 with MerDer as the main couple along with a Mark/Izzie/Alex triagle and it will adventerly be MerDer, Alex/Izzie and Maddison fic. I think there might even be some Burktina and George/Olivia but i'm not sure yet. I hope you all will read it and enjoy it after I have posted it. I don't know when it will be posted so please keep an eye out for it.**

** thanks,**

**Brandy  
**


End file.
